The Reversed World Series
by Nissa1
Summary: Spikes the Slayer and Buffys the Vamp... *Chapter 4 up* (I know my summary sucks, but the stories really not that bad)
1. The Meeting

Title: The Reversed World Series  
  
Summary: Buffy's world flipped upside-down and turned inside out.  
  
Author: Nissa  
  
Rating: R- eventually I think.  
  
Feedback: Please, I'll never know if it sucks if you don't tell me. Just be nice, it's only my second fic. LuckyStar507@aol.com  
  
Distribution: If you really want it…sure, just let me know where it's going.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I be writing this? No. Joss owns it all.  
  
Authors Note: You have to read the whole thing for it to get interesting, lol, sorry for the slowness of this chapter.  
  
  
  
Walking through the dark graveyard at night…nothing she'd rather be doing. She could feel something moving around the corner of a nearby crypt. 'What have we got ourselves here?' she wondered, slowly sneaking around to the movement, catlike, making no sound. Her long leather coat swept gently across the moonlit ground while she gently turned the corner. It was a man, he had peroxide blonde hair and blue eyes, light and clear like summer sky.  
  
"Well, well, well," She said as she glared at him, "If it isn't Spike. I've heard about you. What brings you to these parts of my graveyard tonight?"  
  
"Buffy," he replied, a slight quiver of fear in his voice and a flash of it in his eyes, "I didn't know you hunted 'round these parts."  
  
"Wow, you're a newbie, but you already know all about me huh?"  
  
"I'm not that new at it. Been around about a year or so."  
  
"Still, pretty new. Were you always here in Sunnyhell? Or did they just make you come here?" She asked picking at dirt from under her unpolished fingernails.  
  
"Started in England, but my mum moved us over here. Lookin' to get away from Europe I guess and maybe into some stardom, hence the move." He replied, still looking nervous, but glad she hadn't attempted to kill him or anything.  
  
"Why not Hollywood or something then? Was it cuz you knew this place was an honest to God hell mouth?" She swapped hands and was picking at the left one now.  
  
"No, she's just not one for the cities I guess." For his first encounter with her he thought this was turning out awfully pleasant, considering all the warnings. Maybe they'd both even walk away from here alive.  
  
"Neither was my mom, but we didn't live here together. I moved here after she died a few years ago." The corners of her mouth bent down in a half frown. The remembrance of it still made her heart ache for a real home, a real family, and a real life.  
  
"I'm sorry." Spike said, sounding as if he actually was.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy replied solemnly with a slight nod of her head. "It's not bad, the fact that she died, how she died, now that's the sad part." The pleading look in her hard dirt brown eyes was saying 'Ask me how. I need to tell someone.'  
  
"What happened?" Spike said rather breathlessly, enthralled by the fact that they were still conversing…not fighting to the death.  
  
"I left my house one night, like I usually do, leaving my mom and sister at home. I got back at some godforsaken hour of the morning, right before the sun came up." She paused and looked down at her pointy-toed black boots. She stubbed the front of them into the ground a few times and continued, "I went upstairs to check on my little sister, Dawn, she was eight then. She was sleeping in her bed, looking all angelic and peaceful. The way she should've looked ya know? Well then I go to check on my mom. She was in her bed, same look as Dawn, except she was pale, really pale. I walked over to her…to see if she was okay…I thought maybe she had a fever or something." She looked up to the blackish sky with its tiny white stars and laughed a harsh and unforgiving laugh then looked back at Spike "A fever, right. How naïve am I?" she coughed the laugh again. "When I put my hand on her head she was cold and I finally noticed it…the two little holes in her neck. I knew what happened, one of my enemies did it I'll bet, but I don't know who…or even how. I thought that was the worst of it, but then she rose. They'd made her a vampire. I knew she wouldn't go for me to feed off of…I'm too strong, but Dawn, she's not. I couldn't let two of the people I love die on the same night, so I had to, I had to." She stuttered and held back a flood of tears. "I staked her…I killed my own mom, then I left, I couldn't face Dawn anymore."  
  
"I'm really, horribly sorry." Spike walked over to her, knowing this was the dumbest thing he'd ever do in his life, if he'd live after this. He put his arm around her shoulder and she turned into him and cried.  
  
"I'll, never see Dawnie again…I can't." She sobbed.  
  
"Shh, it'll be okay." Spike comforted as he awkwardly stroked her hair.  
  
"Will you do me a favor? Please?" Those brown eyes bore into him, the red puffiness around them added to the guilt he'd feel if he said no.  
  
"Sure luv." He couldn't believe he was doing this. They were mortal enemies after all.  
  
"Find Dawn…tell her…just tell her I'm sorry and…take care of her. Her name's Dawn Marie Summers she should be about thirteen by now and I've heard some stuff about her maybe living in a house on Revello Drive. If she's not there I know she at least lives here in Sunnydale, I followed her here, kinda trying to look after her in a way." Buffy wiped her nose on her coat sleeve.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take care of her, sure thing…" Spike looked at her and for some weird reason, on just an impulse, he hugged her as if reassuring her of his promise. Buffy broke the embrace and looked at him, studied him. His face was pale, like her own, but not because of being dead, or deprivation of sunlight, it was just his skin color. Those blue eyes were like the summer sky she'd never see, they were framed with gentle eyelashes, like a picture. His high cheekbones made him look like a Greek god. And his lips were plush, velvety she imagined. His only facial flaw was a scar on his right eyebrow. It was less of a flaw, more of a trait, she thought. He was one of the best-looking Slayers she'd seen, but she'd only seen two others.  
  
"Spike," she muttered.  
  
"Yeah Buffy,"  
  
"I think you'll be a good slayer here, and I really hope you stick around for a while." She smiled at him gently.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Just know that most vamps won't be as happy about that as me." He smiled back in response to that, revealing a feature she'd missed, his pearl white grin. With that she turned, her black leather coat swooshing across the ground. She was off in search of her next meal. 


	2. Finding Dawn

Title: The Reversed World Series  
  
Summary: Buffy's world flipped upside-down and turned inside out.  
  
Author: Nissa  
  
Rating: R- eventually I think.  
  
Feedback: Please, I'll never know if it sucks if you don't tell me. Just be nice, it's only my second fic. LuckyStar507@aol.com  
  
Distribution: If you really want it…sure, just let me know where it's going.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I be writing this? No. Joss owns it all.  
  
  
  
"You met up with who?" a stunned Giles exclaimed in the Sunnydale school library Friday morning.  
  
"Buffy, she was a…" Spike stuttered for the words. Afraid his watcher might get set off about his encounter with the vampire.  
  
"A vampire! Yes I know! And not just any vampire either…she killed the last Slayer." Giles took of his glasses and rubbed them with the bottom of his shirt. "And what did you say happened while you were there?"  
  
"Well…we talked."  
  
"Talked? You should've staked her! Now she may come back for you, to get you." Giles sighed. "What did you talk about?"  
  
"How she had to kill her own mum, why I moved here, and she asked me the strangest thing. She wants me to find her little sister, and to take care of her." He slightly chuckled at how odd this all sounded.  
  
"And you told her no, right?" Giles inquired. Spike's long silence confirmed the opposite. "You said you would?!? What the bloody hell were you thinking?"  
  
"She was crying! God, blame a bloke for having a heart!"  
  
"Crying? Spike, vampires don't cry. Especially ones who've killed a Slayer!" Giles said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well apparently this one does!" Spike was frustrated with his watcher already and it wasn't even lunch yet. "She cried, I caved. That's all there is to it." The bell rang and Spike turned and exited the library heading towards History.  
  
1 Setting: Lunch  
  
Spike walked through the cafeteria line collecting various food-like objects, and then paid at the end of the line. He spotted his best friends at a small table near the corner of the room waving him over.  
  
"Hey Spike," Xander greeted him, "How was the Slayage last night?"  
  
Willow slapped Xander, "Say it loud enough?"  
  
"Sorry." Xander replied as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"I met up with this one vamp…she was…different" Spike replied.  
  
"Was she hot?" Xander earned another slap from Willow.  
  
"She's evil Xander, evil's not hot." Willow, being the only girl in the group never much liked all the guy talk.  
  
"Actually she was quite a looker," Spike said as if it was a sudden realization. Xander gave him a high-five and Willow looked on disapprovingly.  
  
"Typical guys…" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"But, uh, I do need some help from you Will. Do you think you could run a computer search on a Dawn Summers, to see if she's located anywhere around these parts?"  
  
"Sure thing Spike." She nodded.  
  
"Who's Dawn? Is she hot?" Xander asked.  
  
"She's thirteen!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Pedophile." Willow shot.  
  
"What? I didn't know that!" Willow just rolled her eyes at her friend.  
  
"Also, today we need to hit the books. Learn more about this vampire. Her names Buffy, she's pretty bad news from what I've been told, but I'm not sure as to why."  
  
"Sure thing Spikey, how's about a research party tonight? I'll bring the pineapple pizza." Xander was always the one to look forward to the joys of late night research.  
  
"Yeah, research party, but Harris, don't you dare bring pineapple pizza otherwise Willow, me and Giles'll starve like last time."  
  
Xander chuckled, "That's kinda the point. Cuz see then I get the whole pizza." More eye rollings came Xanders way.  
  
Setting: Back At the Library  
  
"I found something, and wow this Buffy chick is such a hottie." Xander said pulling his nose out of the book he was looking in.  
  
"Whas it say?" Spike asked.  
  
"It says, 'Buffy Anne Summers, Turned in 1997 by Drusilla who is of the masters line. She killed the last Slayer, Jacob Shonew.' Wow…"  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, right here it says 'A very strong vampire though very young. She has earned a reputation among her fellow vampires. Though she feeds normally she has not turned anyone yet.' Don't vampires usually want to turn people so they have their own line?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, mostly yes, but sometimes they don't want to because it means they must protect their childe. And that often puts them in danger and in more fights than they need to be in." Giles responded.  
  
"Wills, got anything at all yet on that Dawn girl?" Spike asked, eager to get out of the library, and real eager to get some food since Xander went ahead and got a pineapple pizza despite their lunch conversation.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got something earlier today, hold on lemme find the print-out." Willow dug through her backpack and pulled out a few slightly wrinkled sheets of paper and handed them to Spike. "Um…if I remember it right, she goes to school at Sunnydale Middle, in the 8th grade. She'll turn fourteen in a few days and lives in a house on Revello Drive. The address and everything is on those sheets." Spike flipped through the papers.  
  
"Well then, looks as if I've got some scouting to do. See you all tomorrow." Spike nodded his head and left in search of Dawn.  
  
Setting: Revello Drive  
  
Spike walked up the driveway eating a hotdog with mustard and ketchup he'd picked up on the way to Revello. It was a small white house; the yard was neatly trimmed and taken care of. He wondered if this girl had any adults living there with her. Spike crossed the lawn and rang the doorbell. It was about 10:30, he hoped it wasn't too late for him to be there. After five minutes and a few rings he was getting ready to walk away when a young girl opened the door.  
  
"Hello?" She said yawning. She was tall with long brown hair and bluish eyes. She was wearing penguin pajamas.  
  
"Hi, um, my name's Spike and I'm looking for a Dawn Marie Summers." The girl looked him up and down.  
  
"That's me." She rubbed her eyes and asked, "Why? What did I do?"  
  
Spike chuckled a little, "You didn't do anything. I'm here to uh…take care of you I guess." He really didn't know what to say, he'd never had to do something like this before.  
  
"Oh really?" She obviously didn't believe him. "Why would I need you to take care of me when my mom and my sister are already doing that?"  
  
His heart felt like it was tearing, he couldn't believe she was living by herself. She'd probably been living like that since she was eight and was first left alone. "Dawn, I know."  
  
"You know…what?" She was obviously getting frustrated with her late night visitor.  
  
"I know that…" He lowered his head, "That your mum is dead, and your big sis doesn't live with you."  
  
"Oh…" Dawn looked at the ground, "I guess you guys were too smart for me…do you want to take me to the adoption place now?" She had some tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, no, no, you got it all wrong. I'm not here with social services. I'm doing this as a favor…to a friend. I know my friend wouldn't want you living like this."  
  
"Well…I've been doing just fine for five years by myself." She said. Spike got a glance inside as she leaned against the door. There was no furniture anywhere in the room behind her. 'Must've sold it for food' he thought, his heart wrenched again.  
  
"Yeah, well okay then." He was defeated. He didn't want to push it. Maybe he'd just look after her from a distance…like Buffy had at first. Spike turned to leave. Just then a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"But, I guess I could use some company. Maybe even a big brother?" Dawn smiled up at Spike. They walked in together, Dawn holding Spike's hand.  
  
"Thank you Spike." Buffy said from the tree next to the house. 


	3. Life with A teen

Title: The Reversed World Series  
  
Summary: Buffy's world flipped upside-down and turned inside out.  
  
Author: Nissa  
  
Rating: R- eventually I think.  
  
Feedback: Please, I'll never know if it sucks if you don't tell me. Just be nice, it's only my second fic. LuckyStar507@aol.com  
  
Distribution: If you really want it…sure, just let me know where it's going.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I be writing this? No. Joss owns it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"DAWN! HURRY UP!" Spike yelled from their kitchen. He'd been living with the thirteen-year-old for a few weeks now. He'd told his mom that he was moving out; she just accepted it as if it was nothing. She was too bent on becoming famous to even care really. They still didn't have any furniture in the living room, but at least now they had food in the refrigerator, even if Spike had to get a job at the Quickie-Mart to pay for them. He was seventeen and to him that was old enough to take on all these dad-like responsibilities. He buttered Dawn's toast as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry." She said, grabbing her breakfast, backpack, and shoes then hurrying out to the sleek black car in the driveway. Spike just rolled his eyes. How did he get roped into this anyway? Oh yeah, in the words of Xander "Buffy was a hottie." That's how. Spike trudged out to the car.  
  
"So are you coming home straight after school today lil' bit?" Spike asked Dawn as he climbed into the drivers seat and started the ignition. Lil' bit had become his endearing nickname for the teen, well one of a multitude of them. Granted she wasn't all that small, but it seemed like something a big brother might call his younger sister.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I might bring a friend home though. Is that okay?" She smiled up at him. How could he say no?  
  
"Sure, but I don't think I'll be in early tonight." He hadn't told Dawn he was a Slayer. How could he? 'Dawn, I'm a Slayer. I kill demons and vampires. Oh yeah, by the way, your sisters a vamp and she kills people now.' No, he couldn't do that to her.  
  
"Are you ever?" Spike frowned. He wasn't ever home early. 'That's no way to bring up a kid,' Spike thought. They were pulling around the corner out of their neighborhood now.  
  
"No, I'm not and I'm sorry 'bout that niblet."  
  
"It's fine Spike." Dawn sighed. She wished he wouldn't feel guilty about stupid things like that. She had food and company now, she was happy. They were nearing the Middle School now.  
  
"Need lunch money?"  
  
"Yeah, about five bucks should do it." Spike reached in his pocket, pulled out a crinkled bill and forked it over to Dawn. "See you when I get home!" Dawn kissed Spike on the cheek and exited the car.  
  
"Okay." Spike touched his cheek. He'd never had a little sister before, or anyone really. His mom was always distant. His dad…he didn't even know who he was. Being and only child under these circumstances he'd never been the object of much affection. Day by day he was happier and happier that he'd made a promise to that vampire.  
  
Setting: Lunch  
  
"So Spike, when do we get to meet Dawn?" Willow asked anxiously. In the few weeks he'd been taking care of the girl he'd never introduced her to his friends.  
  
"Uh, maybe this weekend, after all it's her birthday on Sunday." Spike smiled remembering how excited Dawn was a few days ago, realizing someone would be there to celebrate it with her.  
  
"Oh! We should throw a party for her!" The red head smiled. She was an only child too and loved the thought of having someone younger to teach, be a role model for, and finally have some decent girl chat with.  
  
"Throw a party for who?" Xander asked as he sat down at the cafeteria table with a loaded down tray. Willow and Spike grew looks of disgust on their faces as they glanced at the three servings or mystery 'meat' on Xander's tray. "What?! I'm a growing boy!"  
  
"A party for Dawn, and by the way, if you're looking to grow and not die…I wouldn't be eating all that 'meat'." Willow said, air-quoting on meat.  
  
Xander, ignoring Willow, replied, "Cool. So that means we'll finally get to meet Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah, it'd be a party for her and all, so I'm guessing she'd be there." Spike replied flatly.  
  
"Okay," Willow sighed, "Party on Sunday then?" Spike nodded.  
  
"It'll be at the house, we'll decorate it and whatnot. Have some cake and presents."  
  
"Spike?" Xander asked, staring at his lunch.  
  
"Yeah Xander?"  
  
"Your Slayer senses can tell when there are demons and non-human things around right?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
A nervous look appeared on Xander's face, "Well are you getting that feeling around my caf. food?"  
  
Spike and Willow sighed once more. "WHAT?! There's freakishly weird little green dots in it!"  
  
"C'mon Spike, we better get to class." Spike and Willow picked up their backpacks and trudged towards Advanced Chemistry.  
  
"Hey! It could be demon meat!" Xander yelled after them, picking up the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.  
  
Setting: Library  
  
"So Giles, there any new big bads in town?" Spike asked, throwing down his books on a table crowded with research.  
  
"Actually, there is one." Giles was flipping through a large brown leather book with The Feared inscribed in gold on the front of it.  
  
"And who might it be?" Spike walked over to his watcher and began reading over his shoulder.  
  
"Her names Drusilla. If you'll recall she's Buffy's sire. We believe she's here to open the Hellmouth, as most vampires usually are." Spike scratched his head.  
  
"Says here she's insane? Whas that about? Aren't all vampires insane?"  
  
"Indeed, most vampires are insane to a degree. I haven't a clue as to what makes this one crazier than others. You'll have to find out I suppose."  
  
"Okay, so I guess that means patrolling tonight?"  
  
"Yes, but I recommend you going home and stocking up on ammunition. According to the tales of Drusilla she has many minions that would gladly be killed in protection of her." Giles warned while shutting the book and sticking it back on a shelf.  
  
"Sure thing…How late do you think I'll be out patrolling?" Spike hated leaving Dawn alone at extremely late hours of the night.  
  
"I'd say a few hours…maybe until eleven?" Spike sighed…maybe Willow would watch Dawn?  
  
Setting: Revello Drive; Spike and Dawn's House  
  
"Yeah, fifteen minutes…Yeah, thanks so much Will." Spike hung up the phone. Willow had agreed to watch Dawn while he had to patrol for that crazy Drusilla vamp. "Hey, Dawn!"  
  
"Yeah?" The teen popped her head out of her room.  
  
"Willow's gonna come over and watch you tonight, cuz I'm going to visit my mum and probably won't be home 'till late." He hated lying to her, but it really was for her own good.  
  
"I'm almost fourteen, I can stay at home by myself." Dawn whined, "Who's Willow anyway?"  
  
"She's one of my best friends, I'm sure you'll like her." Spike smiled. He walked into his room and pulled two stakes, a cross, and three bottles of holy water out of his drawer, stuffing them all into various pockets. He wondered if he'd run into Buffy tonight. Maybe he would and he could tell her how Dawn was doing. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He glanced at his watch…if it was Willow she was about ten minutes early. He waked to the door.  
  
Out of the peephole he looked through he saw Willow.  
  
"Hey Willow." The blonde opened the door and let her in.  
  
"Hey Spike, where's Dawn?" She was extremely eager to meet the girl.  
  
"Dawn, come down here!" Dawn jogged down the stairs and ran up to greet Willow.  
  
"Hi! I'm Dawn." She was smiling wide, "You must be Willow. Wanna play a board game? Oh, wanna watch a movie? I've got Bring It On! C'mon!" Dawn grabbed Willow's hand and dragged her upstairs. Spike chuckled a bit. He sort of felt bad for leaving his best friend at the mercy of Dawn.  
  
Setting: The Sunnydale Memoriam Cemetery  
  
Spike had made his way through at least five other cemeteries when he'd come to the Sunnydale Memoriam Cemetery. He wasn't really expecting to find anything, maybe a few fledglings or a green scaly thing, but not Drusilla. As he wondered around, keeping his eye out for people popping out of graves, he felt a presence near him. The Slayer quickly turned around, and there was Buffy.  
  
"Hi Spike," There was another vampire around. Spike could feel it. "I wanted to thank you, for finding Dawn." She stared down at the ground and mumbled, "but unfortunately, my sire found out that I knew you. She wanted to meet you. I'm sorry Spike, but I had to bring her, a childe must be loyal to her sire."  
  
Out from behind Buffy stepped a brunette woman with wide eyes and a wicked smile. "My Buffy tells me that you are the Slayer. Me and Miss Edith wanted to meet you so." She pulled a doll out from behind her back. Spike could only stare, 'Is this crazy bint Drusilla? Oh God, I'm in for a long night.'  
  
"You must be Drusilla," Spike stated.  
  
"Did the pretty kitties tell you about me? I wanted to pet them…but they mewed and ran." She frowned slightly.  
  
"No, I read about you in a book." He was extremely confused by what she had just said, 'This chit's crazier than Boxing Day.'  
  
"The paper? It tells a story about me?" The crazed vampire spun in a circle and then clutched her head and then shouted, "It hurts! The paper, it tells lies! Don't believe the lies!" Drusilla stopped her paroxysm of anger and grinned wickedly. "Miss Edith and I would be very happy if you stayed for tea."  
  
"No, Dru don't." Buffy said shyly, extending an arm to Drusilla's shoulder. The elder vampire backhanded Buffy and shot her into a headstone. "Don't disobey mummy." She slowly made her way over to Spike. "Be in me." The brunette put her fingers towards his eyes and then pointed them back to her own. Spike's eyes glazed over and he couldn't move.  
  
"Drusilla! You don't have to do this, he didn't do anything to you!" Buffy yelled from behind her sire.  
  
"But this boy's the Slayer, he's done so many things to me…" She trailed of as she walked behind Spike and stroked his shoulder gently and nipped at his neck. Buffy couldn't watch, she knew it was bad to harm your sire, especially since Dru was the only one that protected her, but Spike was taking care of Dawn…she couldn't just let him die. She charged at Drusilla and knocked her to the ground. The glazed look in the Slayer's eyes faded and he turned to see the two vampires lying on the ground. "Buffy, you should just let mummy handle matters on her own!" Drusilla threw the blonde girl off of her. The brunette doubled over as soon as she got up, finding Spike's foot in her stomach, followed by a punch to the jaw.  
  
"Didn't your mummy ever tell you, it's not polite to hit girls?" She punched him back in the stomach, turning, preparing to flee. He was too quick though and reached for her arm, twisting it around her back.  
  
"Now, whas this talk I hear about you wanting to open the Hellmouth?" Spike honestly just wanted to get this over with and head back home to talk to Dawn and Willow.  
  
"I will open the Hellmouth, my friends want to come visit me."  
  
The Slayer rolled his eyes, "Your friends that live in the Hellmouth?" 'It's like talking to a slow child.'  
  
"Yes, the ones that live in other dimensions. They want to come visit us on the blue marble." She fidgeted in Spike's grip. He kicked her in the leg reminding her he had the upper hand, the fidgeting ceased. "Now, when are they coming Drusilla?"  
  
"Soon, the party will be soon Slayer." She elbowed him, catching him by surprise and allowing her to get away. "Buffy, lets go…mummy's not very happy with you," she picked up the girl on the ground and carried her off.  
  
"It jus' had to be vampire slaying din' it? Couldn't be a doctor or a fireman…" Spike muttered as he turned to leave the gloomy graveyard and go home.  
  
Setting: Revello Drive; Spike and Dawn's House  
  
"Willow! I didn't know that you liked Spike like that!" Dawn giggled, the redhead blushed, "If it's any consolation, I think you two would be cute together." Willow was right. Dawn was great for girl talk, as for the teaching and being a role model…that wasn't really working out, but she was happy with having another girl friend. They'd spent the whole night playing Spill and French braiding each other's hair. Willow glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh crap. It's eleven-thirty! You should be in bed! You'll never be awake for school tomorrow!"  
  
"That's okay, I'm never awake for school." Dawn grinned, but Willow looked stern, "Fine, Fine. I'm going." The teen put her hands up in mock- surrender.  
  
"I'll see you later Dawn. 'Night." Willow got up and left the girl's room and went down to the kitchen to see if they had anything to eat. She was happy someone finally knew about her crush on Spike, it was an unrealistic crush, but still. She sighed and opened the fridge. Settling on Raspberry and White Chocolate yogurt she sat herself down at the kitchen table after she'd grabbed a spoon. She began mentally counting all the reasons it could never happen… 'He's the Slayer and he'll probably die at an early age…if it happened and we had kids then they'd be super strong and have to save the world probably…' Going on and on she couldn't believe how many she could think of. Her biggest one was that Spike would never hurt Xander like that, seeing how much Xander liked Willow and all. They'd known each other since Pre-school, even then there were taunts of them liking on another. Willow could still hear it some times. 'Willow and Xander sitting in a tree Kay- Eye-Ess-Ess-Eye-En-Gee!' Being as shy as they were back then it wasn't good for either of them to hear it. Willow turned to being even shyer, but Xander decided that he'd just joke about his insecurities. They were basically polar opposites. Willow loved everything academic, Xander, well he'd be lucky if he finished school. Despite all that they'd been best friends for a long time, always just missing their chances romantically with the other. Willow had liked Xander before Spike came, so of course Xander had to like her now. A door slammed and Willow's thoughts sprinted back towards the present.  
  
"Hey Will, cute hair." Spike chuckled at her lopsided French braids.  
  
"What? I think it does look cute." She defended, touching her hair.  
  
"No, it does," he had to suppress another laugh, "Thanks for watchin' the lil' bit. I had a hell of a night Slaying if that makes you feel any better. Ran into that crazy Drusilla bint."  
  
"Did you see Buffy?" Though she'd never admit it, she was jealous of this mystery vampire girl that just up and appeared in Spike's life.  
  
His eyes flashed lust, "Yeah, Drusilla's her sire. Dru tried to bite me, but Buffy knocked her over, even though that goes against the vampire code."  
  
Willow felt her stomach twitch… 'That look, the lusty one, in his eyes…it should be for me.' She coughed, as if it would help expel the thoughts of jealousy. "Well I should be getting home, still got school tomorrow and all." She feigned a yawn, put her spoon in the sink and yogurt can in the trash.  
  
"Thanks a bunch Willow." Spike stood and hugged his friend. Willow loved the slight benefit she had just by helping him out, even if it wasn't them making-out in a corner of the Bronze, it was nice.  
  
"Sure, anytime Spike." As Willow walked home, a grin was plastered to her face. 


	4. Happy Birthday Dawnie

Title: The Reversed World Series  
  
Summary: AU. What if Spike and Buffy were in each other's shoes? Well sorta.  
  
Author: Nissa  
  
Rating: R- eventually I think.  
  
Feedback: If you want another chapter send me feedback because otherwise I give up. :-( LuckyStar507@aol.com Distribution: If you really want it.sure, just let me know where it's going.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the BtVS characters.despite the constant wishing they still belong to Jossy boy. A/N: This is for Britt who made me happy so I decided to write more for her :0)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Balloons?"  
  
"Check." Willow answered Spike as she pushed a shopping cart through the Party Outlet, picking up supplies here and there. They'd been in the store for hours. Glancing at streamers and balloons, picking out confetti and plates and cups. Willow was having a great time; she'd even got Dawn's birthday present earlier. She got her new favorite girl friend a silver ring with a moonstone in it. Recalling Dawn loved jewelry she knew it was the perfect gift.  
  
"What color?" Spike wanted everything to be just right for his almost- sister's birthday party.  
  
"Um.a pack of blue and a pack of pink." The red head replied, holding up each one.  
  
"Put back the blue and get yellow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Xander then came around the aisle corner carrying a bakery box, "I got the cake." He opened the top of the box to show the cake. It was a cookie cake with blue and white frosting that said 'We love you Dawn!' in the middle of some frosting globs.  
  
"Excellent." Spike grinned; this would be a great night for Dawn.  
  
Setting: Sunnydale Memoriam Cemetery; The Flagstaff crypt.  
  
"Buffy, mummy is very angry at you." Drusilla scorned the blonde who was tied up in a chair in the corner of the dusty crypt, "You behaved poorly in front of our guest."  
  
"I'm sorry Dru. I really am." Buffy said staring at a decapitated doll near her feet, studying the way it's head had been cleanly ripped from it's neck.  
  
"Don't lie!" The elder vampire walked up to her child and raked her nails across her face. "Miss Edith sees.she sees you and the slayer.making a deal." Drusilla spun around quickly, "It was a protection. You're keeping something from mummy." She pouted, "The stars all laugh at me, they know, but they won't tell me, tell mummy!!"  
  
Buffy looked at the glassy brown eyes of the little doll, trying not to concentrate on the excruciating pain in her cheek. She couldn't tell Drusilla about Dawn, she'd kill her, or worse. turn her and make her live this horrible un-life she was now forced to have.  
  
"You know mummy'll find out. The stars might laugh, but they fear Miss Edith. She spits on them and they stop shining." Dru laughed, tossing her head back, stroking Miss Edith's hair.  
  
'If something happened to Dawn I think I'd stake myself.' tears were forming behind the blonde's eyes, 'What the hell is wrong with me? Vampires don't cry. I'm horrible at being a vampire. Just like I was horrible at being a daughter.and a big sister' all these sudden realizations just made the tears fall flooding out.  
  
"Buffy, did mummy hurt your feelings?" Drusilla went and kneeled down next to her childe, "Don't cry, mummy loves you! Oh Miss Edith look what we've done." She stroked Buffy's hair. "I'll take you on a hunt tonight my little one, how does that sound?"  
  
Noticing she'd gotten Dru off track she nodded to keep her away from the deal she'd made with Spike. "Can we find some big strong jocks for me to have fun with?"  
  
"Would that make you happy my little rabbit?" Drusilla stared at her intently.  
  
"Yes." Buffy grinned.  
  
"Then the flowers will grow." The brunette laughed and untied the younger vampire. "Tonight when the moon and the clouds play a game of peek-a-boo we will go to the man farm."  
  
"I'm guessing you mean the gym?" Only being around Dru for a few years it still took Buffy some time to figure out her riddles.  
  
"Yes, we will journey to the one near the gate my friends will enter at tea time!"  
  
'Um.I guess that means the ones near the Hellmouth opening.so right next to the high school.'  
  
"Is my baby all better now?" Drusilla asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yes Dru I'm all better now." Buffy replied, rubbing her wrist a little where the rope had bore into it. When she looked up Dru passed her Miss Edith in a childish hope of comfort. The blonde smiled at her sire, 'At least there's one person who still loves me.'  
  
Setting: Revello Drive; Spike and Dawn's house.  
  
"Spike, how are we going to keep Dawn out of the house? I mean it's Sunday where is she going to go?" Willow, Spike, and Xander had started decorating, hanging the streamers from the ceiling, blowing up balloons and taping them to the walls, preparing all the food and putting it on a table in the kitchen. This thought finally occurring to one of them when they were almost finished.  
  
"Oh bollocks." Spike said and slapped his forehead, "No one thought of that. She's supposed to be back from her friend Janet's around noon and it's." Spike took a glance at his watch, "Eleven forty-five, terrific."  
  
"Maybe one of us could take her out somewhere?" Xander suggested from the kitchen. He was munching on some M&Ms in a dish.  
  
"Yah, I could take her to the park or something," Spike suggested shrugging. "Xander, stop eating the food." The slayer sighed, "Ok I'll take 'er to the park. You two keep up with the decorations and what all and we'll be back around two?"  
  
"Sounds good." Willow said, putting another blue balloon on the helium machine and turning the nozzle. "See you then" Willow sighed as Spike walked out the door.  
  
Setting: Sunnydale Park  
  
"So Spike, why'd you pick me up?" Dawn asked as they walked down a shady path in the public park.  
  
"I dunno, just thought this would be something special to do on your Birthday Nibblet." The slayer said, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders.  
  
Dawn smiled at her 'brother', "I'm really glad you found me Spike." Spike smiled, it was really a win, win situation for both of them. Dawn loved having someone and Spike loved the feeling of being needed. "Thanks for bringing me here, it was sweet."  
  
"No problem lil' bit." They walked together in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Buffy took me to a park like this once." Dawn looked up at the sky, as if she was studying the clouds. "Back when I was nine.it was really sunny and I remember that she was wearing a coat with a hood. Which was weird cause it wasn't that cold." Spike looked at her, she had no idea what her sister had become, what she had been even when she lived with her, in the very same house. She just knew that one morning she woke up with a dust pile of a mother and a missing sister. Dawn continued, "She sat on a bench in the shade while I roller bladed around her." Her eyes looked watery and in that moment she looked younger and more afraid than Spike had ever seen her.  
  
"I know you miss your big sis' Dawn, but maybe one day you'll see her again." Spike could see the pain in her eyes and wished he could show her Buffy, but he knew neither would want that.  
  
"It's just that I know she's still alive, and it hurts that she's not here. That she probably never will be here." Dawn looked down at her scuffed sketchers. "She's gunna miss all the important things.when I turn 16, my graduation.when I get married." Salty drops fell from her blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, that's not the case." Spike said, pulling Dawn over to a bench, sitting her on his lap, "I think she's out there, watching over you.you just don't see her."  
  
"Yah, I really hope that's how it works." Dawn replied, tears still falling. The brunette buried her head into Spike's neck.  
  
He didn't want to make her more upset, but they hadn't once talked about her life before he showed up. "Dawn, how did you manage to live by yourself for three years?" The slayer asked, gently pulling the girls head up out of his neck.  
  
Dawn wiped her nose with her sleeve, "When I woke up my mom wasn't there and neither was Buffy so I called my aunt. She told me to stay where I was and that she'd be right over." She sniffed a few times, "She came over and told me she'd call school, tell them there was a family emergency.we waited for hours for somebody to come home. By midnight my aunt decided we'd waited long enough and she called the police. They came over and took me to a social worker." Spike stroked her hair, "They decided that it was a case of abandonment and the social worker found me a foster home. In the same house we live in now." Dawn scooted away from Spike on the bench, facing him still, "My foster mom, Jackie, was awesome. She treated me like her best friend. I loved her so much.but one day, when I was about twelve, I came home from school and she wasn't there. I thought, 'hey maybe Jackie just went to get us dinner.' Well it got later, and later and she didn't come home."  
  
Spike frowned, 'She lost two mothers.most likely to the same evil.' This made him feel more responsible than ever as a Slayer. Like he had to kill all the blood sucking scum to avenge poor children like his Dawn.  
  
"Anyways, I didn't wanna call the socie patrol again so I just decided I had to make it on my own." No more tears were falling from her eyes, but now they were swollen and red. "I sold the furniture periodically, I even thought about renting out a room, that was right before you came." The corners of her mouth pulled up in a little smile. "I guess no one wants me."  
  
Spike shook his head and pulled Dawn into his arms, "No matter how many people've left you bit I'll never be one of them. You understand that?"  
  
Dawn's tear stained face scrunched up, getting ready to cry again, as she nodded. "I love you Spike." She whispered into the slayer's ear.  
  
"Love you too niblet."  
  
Setting: Revello Drive; Spike and Dawn's house.  
  
"Xander, When Dawn and Spike get back I think they might like to have some food left." Willow reminded Xander for about the tenth time in an hour. He'd already consumed two bags of candy, (one M&Ms, one Skittles.) half the plate of sandwiches, and one third of the veggie plate.  
  
"It's not my fault that they left us here two hours ago! Spike knows I can only go fifteen minutes without eating." Xander said as he bit down on a carrot stick. "So, how's life goin' Wills?"  
  
Willow almost rolled her eyes, but held herself back. This was how Xander always started out before confessing his 'undying love' for her. It'd happened a few times before, but Willow had never liked someone else at the time, 'This'll be a new one' she thought. "It goes Xan. What about you?"  
  
"Life is lonely." He exhaled deeply.  
  
"Really? What kind of lonely? Sitting at home watching movies by yourself lonely, or just about willing to date your cousin lonely?" Willow smiled on the inside, knowing how Xander was getting all nervous, his palms were incredibly sweaty about now.  
  
"Kind of like, wishing for someone to share Chinese takeout with lonely." Xander quipped, wiping his palms on his pants.  
  
"Why don't you ask that girl in our math class to the Bronze? Oh what's her name.Mariah, she's got long brown hair, sits in the front."  
  
"I could." The brunette said, walking over to sit next to his friend on the couch.  
  
"Already did, and said no?" Willow guessed.  
  
"Yup." Willow sighed, she felt so bad for Xander and his luck with women.  
  
"Well who specifically were you thinking to share some mu-gu-gai-pan with?" Willow asked sympathetically.  
  
"Maybe.you?" Xander said, barely above a whisper. "And this time Willow I mean it in much more than a, 'it's my turn to like you' kindergarten kind of way. I think.I think that maybe this is it, that you and I are supposed to be involved."  
  
'That's new.' Willow thought. He'd never been this serious about it before. "Xander I don't think that." The redhead was cut off by Xander's mouth pressing against hers. She was so shocked, her eyes stayed wide open during the brief kiss.  
  
"C'mon Will, don't tell me you didn't feel anything." Xander put his hand on top of hers.  
  
She couldn't say she didn't feel anything, she felt totally freaked out because there was a sort of spark to the kiss. "I.I." before she could get anything out of her mouth Spike ran into the house.  
  
"Get ready, Dawn's almost up the steps." He ran in so he was beneath the 'Happy Birthday' sign, Willow and Xander joined him.Xander staring expectantly at Willow, she staring nervously at him.  
  
The door creaked open, "Spike, why'd you run off like."  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The three shouted, Willow and Xander setting aside the incident to be happy for Dawn.  
  
Dawn ran up to her brother and his two friends, giving them hugs one by one. "Thank you guys, this is so sweet."  
  
  
  
After the whole cookie cake was consumed (most of by Xander) and the sandwiches demolished, the four laid out in the living room watching a movie on the new T.V. Spike had gotten for Dawn for her Birthday, it wasn't huge and there was no cable but it was better than nothing. He'd also gotten a few movies. They'd been watching Charlie's Angels and all four of them fell asleep. Dawn and Xander on the floor, Willow on the couch, and Spike in a beanbag.  
  
There was a knock on the door. It was fairly loud, but it seemed to have only woken Spike. He hurried out of his beanbag and to the door, hoping they wouldn't knock again and wake more of them up.  
  
He opened the door and gasped at the site in front of him. Drusilla and a very hungry Buffy. "Hello Slayer boy. Mummy's baby wanted to come say hello." The crazy brunette said, holding Buffy in front of her.  
  
"Spike, I didn't want to come here. I told her the gym by the high school. Not here!" The petite blondes eyes were bloodshot. She looked famished.  
  
"It's okay Buffy, I know." Actually he didn't know. He didn't have a clue why he was trusting a vampire. Maybe it was the fact that she still loved her little sister and wanted her to be taken care of. That made her look like she could still actually feel.  
  
"My little peach also wanted to see her protected thing." Drusilla giggled, looking inside the house for what that item was.  
  
"Protected thing? Do you think that I'd protect something from a vampire? Are you mad?" The Slayer hoped to throw this madwoman off Dawn's trail. He saw Buffy slowly shaking her head, as if she knew what he was thinking and that he was completely wrong.  
  
Drusilla threw her head back and cackled, "You can't fool Miss Edith, she knows you and my precious have made a deal." The brunette tried to strike a hand across Spike's cheek, the door barrier rejecting her and throwing her backwards. "The birdies say, chirp, chirp, they know you'll let us in." The vampire and her childe began to walk away from the house.  
  
Buffy walked behind Dru. She paused outside the living room window and peered in. "Happy Birthday sweetie." She whispered and began to catch up with her sire.  
  
Spike turned back to the living room. There he saw a now fully awake and wide eyed Dawn, she looked out the window, "Buffy."  
  
TBC. 


End file.
